District 12 Star-Crossed Lovers!
by BrooklynTeen
Summary: Nicolette Pillet is the best friend of Katniss Everdeen, on Reaping Day Nicolette volunteer's in Prim's place. Thus leaving her family and friends to face her intimate death, while going into training for her survival, what happens when she becomes to close with her fellow tribute from District 12? Will she be able to survive the Hungers Games? Or die in the in process? (PeetaXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Character Info.**

Name: Nicolette Pillet  
Nicknames: Nickky, Nicole.  
Age: 16  
Friends: Katniss, Prim, Gale.  
Looks: chocolate brown long & wavy hair, pale/tan skin, blue eyes with a bit of brown in the middle.  
Height: 5,8.  
Family: Lisa (mom), Charlie (little brother), Hunter (dad/ dead).  
Personality: funny, strong, hard-headed, clever, loving, protective, sometimes serious about a situation, sneaky.  
Skills: knife, bow & arrow, stealth.


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Begins Here**

I was woken up by screaming coming from Charlie's room, and I see him crying under his covers "sshhh...its ok Charlie I'm right here alright...was it dad again?" I asked "yea" said Charlie sobbing "hey...look at me" I turned him around that way he could face me. "Hey look I know you miss dad I miss him to and so does mom, but you got to let go of the past ok? Don't cry he's in a better place right now alright, now go back to sleep I gotta go" I said. "Where are you going?" asked Charlie "I'm going to meet up with Katniss and gale ok" I answered "can I come with you? Gale said he was gonna teach me how to do a snare" said Charlie. "No squirt I need you to take care of mom while I'm gone ok bye" I said. Charlie nodded and fell back to sleep hopefully with no nightmares. I grabbed a plain grey button shirt, a brown leather jacket that Katniss got me, some jeans & boots, and then I pushed all my hair to the side and fishtail braid it. Right when I was about to walk out of the door, I quickly grab my dad's old pocket knife, I never leave home without it. When I was jogging pass the Bakery I stopped to smell the fresh bake bread that was on the window. I never went back there ever since...never mind that's a whole different story, I wanted to taste a little nibble of the bread but I was never able to afford it. So I continued jogging and went through the non-buzzing fence and into the woods. Right when I entered I could see gale checking out the snares "hey gale! Caught anything yet?" I asked "nah it's empty, which means catnip was here" gale answered "yep your right I can see her foot prints, let's go find her" I said. We we're walking around for 20 minutes when we see Katniss getting ready to shot a dear "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO DO WITH THAT!?" yelled gale and the deer ran away. "REALLY GALE! It's the first deer I seen in a year and you made me miss my shot" said Katniss "exactly what are you going to do with a 100 pound deer?" asked gale "I was gonna sell it..To some peacekeepers" said Katniss. "Are you NUTS!?" I asked "no! Like you guys never sold to a peacekeeper before?" asked Katniss "no! Not today catnip" answered gale "Katniss! It's Reaping Day, no peacekeepers are gonna buy anything from us today" I said "ok fine Nickky" said Katniss.

I grabbed my hidden bow & arrow from the bushes and got ready to hunt. "Here, on three...one...two...three" said gale while throwing the rock at the tree, and we shot the arrows through the birds. We all ended up laughing until I heard a noise "guy's duck" whispered gale. And I see one of those big Capitol hover-crafts, we all hid under a tree and waited there until we were sure it left.

Eventually it left and the three of us made our way up the hill to take a break. "what if everyone stopped watching then they'll have nothing" said gale "not possible" said Katniss "but what if we did?" asked gale "not gonna happen, they force us to watch" I said "you root for your favorites and cry when they get killed, that's sick" said gale "gale there's nothing we-" I said "if no one watches, then they don't have a game it's that simple" said gale. Me and Katniss were just smiling of how serious gale is "fine you guys go ahead and laugh at me" said gale "we're not laughing at you" I said. _'ok maybe we are laughing, but I don't want to tell him how crazy that idea was, he's like an older brother to me'_ I thought to myself. "we could do it you know?...run away from this place, live in the woods" said gale _'oh great another crazy idea from gale'_ I thought "they catch us" said Katniss "maybe not" said gale "please we wouldn't make it pass five miles" I said "either way it wouldn't work I have Prim, Nickky has Charlie, and what about your brothers too?" asked Katniss "then let's bring them to" answered gale "Prim in the woods? And Charlie is just starting to learn, he's not ready yet" I said.

Finally gale got the idea that it was dangerous for our families so he dropped the subject. Katniss and I both agreed that we were never gonna have kids, since we didn't want them to suffer like us. "Oh! Ya I forgot here" said gale while taking out two small loaf of breads out of his bag "oh my gosh!" I said "is this real?" asked Katniss "ya it cost me a squirrel" said gale "this is so good!" I said in amazed of the fresh bread "to may the odds be ever in your favor" said Katniss mimicking what Effie says every year. We were all just sitting there enjoying the bread while it lasted, when Katniss broke the silence with an unlikely question "so how many times did you guys enter your names?" asked Katniss "39" I answered "42" said gale "I guess the odds aren't exactly in our favors" said gale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday Charlie!**

The time came when we all had to get ready for the Reaping. But me and Katniss decided to go to the Hob and trade some stuff with Greasy Sae before we get ready. "so how's Charlie doing on his birthday?" asked Greasy Sae "Oh! Ya how old is he now?" asked Katniss "he's 9, and not so well so far, this morning he had a nightmare about dad again" I answered them "poor kid, was born on the day of Reaping...here take this MockingJay Pin it'll bring him good luck" said Greasy Sae. She handed me a circle gold pin with a bird that had a combo of a Mocking Bird and a JabberJay. _I used to remember the stories they told us in school about the Rebel's and how they were defeated_. "thank you, how much?" I asked "no it's ok you keep it, it's the least I can do since you give me good trades" said Greasy Sae "gosh...thanks" I said. I could tell Katniss liked the pin cause she didn't keep her eyes off of it. "here you take it... I already got Charlie his gift" I said "thanks, but I think I'll give it to Prim since its her first Reaping" said Katniss "ya but I doubt it that she's gonna get picked, besides her name only been there once" I said "true, but I think you should take it just encase...we could all use the luck" said Greasy Sae. I was walking out of Hob when I hear Katniss yelling my name "oh! Hey Nickky! Can you please come with me to deliver something?" asked Katniss "sure where to?" I asked "to the Mellarks Bakery, I need to sell Mr. Mellark the squirrels I got" Katniss answered while holding up two dead squirrels. The thought of going back there made my hands start to get sweaty and shaky. "oh I would but...I think I'm gonna head back home to get ready for the Reaping, plus I gotta give Charlie his birthday present" I answered. I ran back home as fast as I can that way Katniss wouldn't catch up to me, ever since we were young I was the fastest between Gale and Katniss. When I opened the door I can see my mom helping Charlie buttoning up his shirt "hey squirt! There's the birthday boy!" I yelled, I opened my arms getting ready for the bear hug but nothing Charlie was just standing there with a sad face "you know what! I know how I can cheer you up, wait right here" I said . I walked into my room and grabbed a box and a card, the card from my mom and mines the box "here squirt, this is from mom" I said. He grabbed the card and ripped the envelope and opened the card and reads it.

"Dear Charlie,  
_Happy Birthday Charlie! It's not everyday my son turns 9, I am just so grateful to have you as my son. Me and Nicolette love you very much and so does your father, he would have been so proud of you! Your so brave, fun, caring person, I know you miss your father so here is a picture of him in his mine uniform._  
_Love you, Mom_"

When Charlie took out that small photo of dad I felt like I was going to cry, I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes I don't want to cry in front of my brother it shows that I'm weak and I wanna be strong for my family. "thank you mommy!" said Charlie "you're welcome honey, Nicolette why don't you give Charlie your gift" said mom "ok..here..squirt Happy Birthday! I know you'll like it" I said. He unwrapped the paper and opened the box very slowly acting like it was a bomb but instead found a brand new pocket knife with the letters C.P encrusted on the handle. "thanks Nicolette, now I can start learning how to hunt animals with you guys now!" said Charlie "no problem squirt" I said "oh by the way, Nicolette I left your dress on your bed so wash up first" said mom "ok thanks mom" I said. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes and turned on the water and started washing off all the dirt on my skin.

When I was done I grabbed my towel and saw a beautiful 2-strapped light grey flow dress that goes up to my knees, with a thin brown belt wrapped around the waist band, and a blue cardigan sweater, next's to my black flats. My mom comb my hair and putted it into a braided updo and straighted my side bangs "you look so beautiful Nicolette" said mom "thanks mom, but I know I'm not beautiful" I said "hey look at me, I don't care what anybody says your always gonna be my beautiful little girl" said mom "thanks mom, I love you" I said "I know I love you to" said mom. We all hugged each other because we knew that this year I might get picked.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reaping**

I was walking with my mom and Charlie to the justice building but when I went to go wait in line to check in, Charlie wouldn't let go of my hand "hey Charlie look at me I'm gonna be fine, I need you to let go now ok" I told Charlie but he still wouldn't let go of my hand "Nicolette please don't go! I don't wanna lose you! Please!" cried Charlie. The thought of me getting picked just got more worse "listen to me Charlie", I bent down to Charlie and whipped out his tears coming down from his chicks "listen you are not going to lose me ok I'm never going to leave you alright that's not going to happen, now I need you to _let go_ of me alright ok, I'll see you soon" I said and with that he let me go.

Once again we hugged goodbye and I waited in the check in line, they took a sample of my blood and I went waiting with Katniss in the 16-year-old teens row. "so who'd do you think is gonna get reaped?" asked Katniss, just the thought of that was difficult considering there's isn't as much people in District 12 than in the other Districts. "don't know? But who ever it is I just hope I don't know them" I answered "why do you say that?" asked Katniss, "because what's worst? seeing the person you know and care for dying in front of your eyes or seeing a complete stranger dying?" I answered "I guess your right, so how's Charlie doing?" Katniss asked "still a bit scared but he's trying to keep his spirit up" I answered "well I can't blame him, the poor kid is only 9 and every year he's suppose to see if his sister get reaped or not" said Katniss. _'To be honest I've never thought of him having to deal with that, all I've done is keep my family and friends safe, but apparently that's just what makes him even more worried'_ I thought to myself.

Finally everyone goes silent and the majors family comes and sits down, then I see a pink poofy haired woman in a pinkish purple dress with very tall high heels which means that can only be Effie Trinket from the Capitol. She walks to the microphone and starts speaking, "welcome!, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Now before we begin I would like to show you this video brought to you by all the way from the Capitol" announced Effie. We all stared at the projected screen and watched, I tried my best not to show emotion instead I put my head down and stared at the ground. At the end of the video I can see Effie mouthing the words almost every word. "I just love that!, and now let's see who gets picked for the _honor_ of representing district 12! As usual ladies first!" said Effie. My heart kept on raising so fast I think almost everybody in the crowd heard it or maybe the town?

Effie walks back to the microphone and starts to unfold the paper "and our female tribute...for the _honor_...of representing district 12 is...Primrose Everdeen!" announced Effie. My heart sank I couldn't believe what was happening, I tried keeping Katniss clam but she started pushing people out of her way "Prim! Prim!" yelled Katniss. Then two peacekeepers came and tried pushing her back in the group, I couldn't bare to see Prim going up there so I did what my dad would have done "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled. There were a lot of whispering everyone stared at me like I was crazy or something "Nikky what are you doing?" asked Katniss "what do you think, I'm trying to save you and Prim" I answered her. "look don't worry about it, just get Prim and go-" "No! I'm not leaving you!" yelled Katniss "Nicolette please don't do this!" yelled Prim. They wouldn't let go of me until Gale came and lifted up Prim and grabbed Katniss's arm and led them to their mom.

"I believe we have a volunteer? Come up here darling" said Effie, I started walking to the stage and got up the stairs, Effie grabbed my arm and pulled me right next to her "whats your name darling?" asked Effie. "Nicolette Pillet" I answered her, "well that was quite a show what you did there, something tells me your close friends with the Everdeens are you?" asked Effie, "yes I am" I answered her while staying still with no emotion. "oh! this just so fascinating!...now for the boys...our nexts tribute is...Peeta mellark!" announced Effie. I was just shocked, out of all the people in Seam it had to be the boy with the bread? "well go on you two! _shake hands_" Effie demanded, we shooked hands and looked at each other in the eye knowing that this isn't gonna be no ordinary Hunger Games.


End file.
